Dreaming Of You
by Incogneat-o
Summary: A compilation of Jacob's dreams about Bella. Formerly the one-shot "Flower Petals". Read and review : .
1. Flower Petals

**A/N: Really short but I just wrote it as a flash of inspiration. Enjoy :). **

I'm in a bright field. Abnormally bright. There are flowers of every color; gold, pink, red, blue, and purple. It all seems way too perfect. I bet if I listen closely enough I could hear a creek bubbling in the distance.

So cute it makes me sick.

I plop myself onto the soft carpet of green. Running my fingers through the grass, I think about where I was last. But my memory is weak. The last thing I can remember was having my heart ripped from my chest. Bella, saying she'd marry that freaking bloodsucker. _Edward. _I spit at the perfect scenery. What a joke. I'm the one that truly loves her. I'm the one who would treat her right. What's he got that I don't got? Looks?

But Bella wasn't that shallow. No, I knew Bella. Even better than she knew herself.

A burning sensation starts just below my rib cage. I ignore it. Stupid emotions. They suck.

I lie down on my back and stare at the flawless blue sky above. I see shapes in the fluffy white clouds. I stare for a while and watch as each cloud takes the shape of Bella. I close my eyes and try to imagine the real thing. The real beauty. The pale yet radiant skin. The small smile that never quite fills the face but always reaches the eyes. The warm, chocolate eyes that make me melt. That make me want to sing, or dance. Like the idiot I am.

I take a deep breath in to find that it hurt. A lot. I sit up slowly and take a couple of more deep breaths. A little better. I lie back down. I'm thinking of the bloodsuckers, or vampires as Bella likes to call them, and how I can't wait to fight them.

That triggers my memory. I _already_ fought them. Then where was I now? . . .

Oh, god. Am I in heaven? Oh shit, shit, _shit! _I freaking died! I'll never see her again! I start to panic. Then I realize heaven isn't supposed to be painful. And boy, am I in pain. There is some sort of tingling sensation going on in my back and the burning under my ribs is getting a hell of a lot worse.

I try to calm myself down by picking a nearby flower. It was pink and a few petals. I think idly about how some people were actually stupid enough to pick the petals off one by one to see if their crush loved them back. I scoff. How silly.

Yeah, so I can't explain why I start to pluck them off.

_She loves me . . ._ pluck.

A stab of pain on my right side.

_She loves me not . . ._

A throb in my head. I start to feel faint and the edges of my vision start to go blurry.

_She loves me . . ._

I can barely keep my eyes open. What the hell is happening to me?

_She loves me not . . ._

I hear a muffled voice in the distance. Billy? I try to stretch out my hand but only grasp air.

_She loves me . . ._

"Get him some more morphine," says someone loudly in my ear. I turn but no one is there.

_She loves me not . . ._

"He's starting to fidget a lot, hurry up!" I'm starting to get angry. Who the hell was talking?

_She loves me . . . _

All I can see is black now. I tear off the final petal of the flower with the last of my strength and fall into the abyss.

_She loves me not._


	2. Complete

I knew it was a dream from the very beginning.

The first thing that hinted me was the blurry edges around my vision. The weird mist that clouded my eyes. Yeah, very dream-istic.

The second thing that hinted me was the fact that Bella was standing in front of me, looking up at me, with a hint of wonder to her expression. I knew that couldn't be right. At the moment she hated me for telling Charlie about the motorcycles.

I knew it was a dream from the very beginning, but I didn't care.

I didn't waste a second. I gripped her waist with my right hand, bringing her closer to me. Then I took my left hand and tilted her chin up to face me. She didn't protest like I thought she would. She looked like she was enjoying it. I admired her face for a second, and then my lips crushed into hers.

I felt complete. I felt whole. I felt a whole bunch of feelings I don't even know how to describe. I felt . . . great. Our lips moved synchronously, matching rhythms. Her lips were warm against mine, despite my raging temperature. She lifted her hands and for a moment I thought she was going to push me away, tell me that she wanted to be with her _beloved bloodsucker. _My lips automatically curled into a sneer against hers, but instead of pushing me away she slid her arms around my neck. My eyes opened wide and I saw her look of content surrounded by the cloudiness of my vision. I sighed happily into her mouth and slid my eyes closed again.

"Jacob," she murmured. I murmured her name back. I felt her smile against my lips and held her closer. I moved my head lower to kiss her throat and up along her jaw line. She moaned contentedly, tilting her head backwards. I held her even closer, not worrying about if I was hurting her. This was a dream, after all.

"I love you," she whispered into my chest after I had removed my face from her neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Do you know that?"

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes, I know. I love you more. More than you could ever know." My heart swelled to the size of a melon.

Man, was I gonna feel this in the morning.

I softly kissed the top of her head, smothering my face in her hair. It smelled like strawberries. Delicious. I wanted to stay buried in her scent forever. I inhaled deeply, and felt her do the same thing to my chest.

"You're warm," she whispered. "And you remind me fresh out of the oven chocolate brownies." I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. My subconscious can be really random.

"Well, you remind me of a porcelain doll," I whispered back. "A really, really, really cute porcelain doll." She smiled, and I felt my heart break at the beauty of it. I caressed her cheek slowly with my hand. She closed her eyes and leaned towards my touch.

My eyes snapped open. Sam had just howled. _Damn it Sam, _I growled in my head. _Can't I have some moments of happiness?_ _It's the freaking middle of the night. _

As I got up I felt my heart give an painful lurch. A literal heartache. I felt incomplete.

I knew I was going to feel that in the morning.

I knew it was a dream from the very beginning. I had no one but myself to blame.


End file.
